Update:Developer Blog: Content Poll 24
Dev Blog: Content Poll #24 Random Event Changes Random events used to be an effective way to reduce the early on, low-tech bots that were once found in RuneScape. As bots have become progressively smarter, random events have lost their purpose and can no longer help us with catching bots. We would like to change random events so that when they appear they do not interrupt you and if you ignore them they will simply disappear. This will allow players to continue receiving the rewards of randoms they desire, such as mime outfits or those tasty triangle sandwiches, whilst preventing random events from interrupting people's fun. Different types of random events will be dealt with in different ways but the end result will be that all random events are made safe and there is no obligation to interact with them. The following random events would appear but interacting with them would be completely optional, if you do not interact with them they will simply disappear: *Certers *Genie *Evil Bob *Sandwich Lady *Drill Demon *Quizmaster *Gravedigger *Freaky Forester *Prison Pete *Maze *Mime *Suprise Exam *Pinball *Beehive *Frogs *Molly *Strange plant *Drunken Dwarf *Capt' Arnav *Rick Turpentine *Old Man that gives you a random item. *Pillory Equipment damaging events will be completely removed and the various broken tools will be fixed. This would include: *Ent *Exploding Rock *Big fish *Whirlpool *Broken pick axe *Broken Spade *Broken Rake *Abyssal Network Aggressive random events will be retired from their day-jobs of harassing the citizens of Gielinor and will be relocated to fitting areas throughout the game. Randoms that will meet this fate include: *Evil Chicken *Shade *Zombie *Tree Spirit *Rock Golem *River troll *Swarm or Karamja. *Mysterious old man (Puzzle box) *Pirate *Security Guard Question: Should random events be dealt with as described in the developer blog? Barbarian Assault Rewards Currently, the game will not allow you to purchase one of the non-tradeable Barbarian Assault rewards if you already own one of the item you are attempting to purchase. For example, if you already own one Fighter Hat you will not be allowed to purchase another Fighter Hat. We see no need for this limit and players have already found their own way around it. We would like to remove the limit completely, allowing players to purchase as many sets of the penance gear as they can afford. Question: Should you be able to claim several barbarian assault reward items? Verac set effect animation The Verac's barrows set effect gives you a one in four chance of a guaranteed hit, ignoring the defence and prayer of your opponent. Despite having an excellent set effect, a player using full Verac's has no way of knowing if the set effect was the reason that they hit. As many players have requested, we would like to add an animation that occurs whenever the Verac's set takes effect. Players also asked for a similar change to be made to Dharok's, however the Dharok's set effect is applied to every hit you do meaning that an effect animation is not needed. Question: Should an animation be added when the Verac's barrows set effects activates? Similar to other barrows sets. Other Questions Question: Should we increase the alchemy value of master wand to 60,000 coins so it can be protected over much less valuable items on death? Question: Should a farmer be added that can protect your cactus for 6 Cadava berries? Question: Should the experience for burying wyvern bones be increased to 72, to match dragon bones? Question: Should we re-work the Skeletal Wyvern drop table to offer a better return over time? Question: Should you be able to share the Super combat potion with the boost potion share lunar spell? Question: Should the "User has logged in/out" pm notification disappear after 10 seconds? Question: Should a right-click reset option be added to the Wave 1 portal at Barbarian Assault to reset your wave? Question: Should the game messages that tell you how many charges are left on your jewellery appear in a different colour? Question: Should you be able to combine halves of pizza to create a full pizza? Question: Should rune shops sell packs of 100 elemental, mind and chaos runes? Question: Should the Hunter shop sell packs of 100 traps? Question: Should Dark beasts drop big bones rather than bones, inheriting curved and long bone drops? Question: Should you be able to obtain more than one pair of magic secataurs? Question: Should you be able to obtain more than one ectophial? Question: Should the construction skill guide be updated to display materials required for furniture? The information will be displayed as a game message after clicking on the item in the skill guide. Question: Should the 'Attack' option on players be hidden when in a safe area on a PvP world? Question: Should the right-click travel options on Mord & Maria Gunnars initiate the journey rather than dialogue? Discuss this on our forums. Mods Alfred, Ash, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan & Weath The Old School Team